Can't Deny
by IJuna
Summary: Xerxes has been in denial of telling Vincent how he feels. Pandora's annual Confession Day is here, and Xerxes is going to play a little cat and mouse with Vincent to see if he can figure out his feelings! Vincent Nightray x Xerxes Break. One shot.


_So my depression started to be an absolute ass. I nearly cried like 4 times. It's great. So I decided to write some fluffy stuff to make myself feel better… _

_When is Juna going to stop writing this stuff? IDK. I like these little event days I come up with. _

-**Can't Deny**-

_Pandora was holding their annual Confession Day. People got note cards and wrote confessions either about a person or in general. They didn't have to write their names, but some were bold enough to. There were also events and games that day, so if there were someone you wanted to figure out who they were that wrote it, you had the whole day to see who was dropping you hints. The wall in the main front room had the names of the Pandora staff, and the night before, people would put their cards under the names the confessions were for. No one was allowed to look at who put what where, they just put there's under whoever they needed and headed to bed. This is the main event how Gil and Oz found out they both had feelings for each other. They both put cards under each other's names' confessing love. It wasn't too often hurtful or romantic things were written under names. The times they do happen, most people get excited and wanted to help the person find out who wrote it. This year, Vincent was going to get a surprise…_

Vincent normally only had one card under his name, and it was always from Gil. Gil wrote Vincent a card every year since he felt like he never told his brother enough how much he cared about him. Vincent saved every single one. This year though, it was a little different. Gil did his normal brotherly love speech on a card but also wrote:

"_Read these cards in order from top to bottom. Good Luck Vince"_

Vincent was now curious about these extra cards under his name. Was Gil playing a mind game with him? Or was it something else? He opened the next card, the handwriting looked familiar. He couldn't place a finger on it of who it belonged too though. The handwriting was perfect but in a childish way, the way a child writes their letters line by line out of a practice book.

"_Whoop Whoop someone's got a crush on you! You don't need to walk a path alone with this person by your side! No matter how back handed their insults/compliments are, they really care! Don't let that mysterious stare confuse you, they look at you with desire! ;)" _

Vincent couldn't help but blush. That card was awkward. It was probably Oz's too, just from how childishly it was written, he wasn't sure though. He pulled the next one down. The handwriting in this one was feminine, very loopy letters, and writing in a matter of a highly educated person. Funny, did he know anyone like this?

"_Oops you have a secret admirer! Don't let their charm towards the ladies fool you, they only have a glance for you! It doesn't matter how close they are to me, they mumble off in a daydream about you every day! Find them! They are as sweet as cake!"_

"Doesn't she mean sweet as pie?" Vincent mumbled too himself. Whoever this was knew the person who liked him well. He still couldn't think of many high class ladies who knew anything much about him, besides being Gil's brother. So who was this from? The next letter, you could have sworn a psycho killer wrote it! That, or a doctor:

"_Hello double eyes! This weirdo who has interest in you may have glasses due to his vision. His one eye is better than his other! Don't let how he discharges you fool you, he's just in denial!"_

Was that Alice? That's a nice new nickname, double eyes. A lot of people in Pandora wore glasses, so that didn't help. Most people with glasses had one eye stronger than the other too. These hints weren't helping. Vincent finally got down to the last letter:

"_Well you actually read every letter. Yes this is the confession note from the person everyone else was talking about. I'll be dropping hints based on the notes all today. Catch me if you can mousey mousey!"_

Vincent blushed again. He had to keep these letters on him all day now. He looked around for Gil, to find him mixed with his normal company. He walked over and hugged him, "Hi brother dear." Gil embarrassingly smiles, "Hi Vince." "Hey did you get a confession card from Oz? Or Alice?" Vincent asked. "Yeah why?" Gil asked suspiciously. "Can I see them?" Vincent asked politely. "Uh sure…"Gil was confused why Vincent wanted to see them. Vincent compared the cards that Gil said were Oz and Alice's to the ones he suspected were Oz and Alice's, and they matched. "Thanks." Vincent said, handing them back. "Why did you have to look at them?" Gil asked curiously. "Well some people are sending me on a wild goose chase. Apparently, someone likes me, and they never say who." Everyone immediately became excited. "Really!?" they all said harmoniously. "Apparently two of you gave me a hint, and you know Gil. I know, because one hint card matches Oz's handwriting and another matches Alice's." Vincent said. "Oh so it's someone we know!" Sharon said excited. "Seems so. There's two cards I don't know who they are." Vincent confessed with a sigh.

"Let us see." Sharon said, getting them from Vincent, "I've seen the girl's handwriting before." With that being said, the first event of Confession Day. No one said there was no pain in these games. The first thing was long distance running. No one said the games had to match the name of the day! Luckily for the contestants, Confession Day was always in the summer. A cutesy girl announcer called once everyone was at the track, "Due to the fact that the heat this year is crazy, men are permitted to take off their shirts before the race begins and the women were given shorts! You are allowed to drink as much water as you want when you are done!" The men gladly took advantage of the opportunity. The Nightray boys were surprisingly stunning. They were both skinny but Gil obviously had more upper body strength then Vincent. Oz was just staring at Gil which made Gil blush from embarrassment. Xerxes, probably one of the few men who didn't take off his shirt, was peaking at Vincent from the corner of his eye as he was talking with Sharon. "How long do you think it will take for him to figure it out?" Sharon asked. "Not too long hopefully." Break said with his normal creepy smile.

All the contestants lined up at the start. First, Second, and Third all got these fancy metals, it was like the Olympics, but not as important. All the boys who had long hair tied it back. The normal gang were lined up at the front, they looked back and Vincent was all the way in the back of the huge crowd. "Doesn't that put him at a big disadvantage?" Break asked Gil. Gil gave Break that look of you shouldn't even worry, "He'll catch up in no time." The DJ started to play upbeat music and the announcer blew her whistle. Everyone started to run, Vincent cut past the pack that formed in front of him, and was quickly caught up with the gang. "Hi Gil." He greeted. "Okay, okay go be a show off!" Gil laughed and Vincent smiled. Vincent easily past the group, and was running in lead as a solo man. He got way far ahead of them in no time, and he still hadn't broken a sweat. Break looked shocked out into the distance at Vincent. "He runs every morning. He's accidentally trained himself for cross country." Gil explained. Break nodded and just watched Vincent, he watched the blonde hair that was tied back bounce and more side to side with his pace. His pace stayed consistent all the way through the three miles they all had to run. When Vincent started to sweat from the heat Xerxes couldn't keep his eye off.

Vincent only noticed Xerxes staring once and remembered two of the clues but he looked around and noticed other staring at him too. It wasn't going to be as easy as he thought. Vincent finished first with flying colors, he was followed by Alice, then Gil. Everyone drank obscene amounts of water before they moved onto the next physical challenge. It was pretty much do as I say dancing edition. You basically did as the caller said until you gave up from exhaustion. You moved into a smaller group as the group decreased. Vincent and Break ended up next to each other and Break smirked before saying, " You're ability to dance this long and your hair staying in perfect condition explains the saying Vincent Nightgay." Vincent rolled his eyes, "Haha How funny." Then he remembered the note saying about backhanded compliments and insults. One of the ladies won this contest. They had to go through three rounds to give out the metals. By the time the outdoor events were done the sun was going down.

"It's time for the indoor games! But first dinner! Everyone go change!" the announcer girl called. The changing room had open showers. Break tried to get a peek at Vincent but the steam was so thick. Oz noticed Xerxes trying and he teased, "A little bold aren't we?" Break rolled his eye, "Oh hush." Vincent cleaned himself up nice. He sat quietly at the long dinner table. He sat between Gil and Xerxes. Gil kept nudging his brother to keep a look out for those hints. Dinner was the best time to look at someone's charm towards the ladies wasn't it? Oz and Gil had no interest in the ladies so they were out. Reim was too himself. Alice didn't exactly have "charm" written on her. Xerxes easily flattered the ladies, and was mostly in conversation with Sharon. Again, Xerxes? No. That doesn't seem right. He was the only person who was left in the group. Maybe it was someone else. He looked around but no one else seem to hold that kind of description of sort. No one man was charming ladies but primarily focusing on one specific person. Vincent looked back over to Xerxes and caught him staring. "Can I help you?" Vincent asked. "Oh. Nothing." Xerxes played it off and went back to eating.

Vincent at this rate had puzzled most of the pieces on Xerxes, but it didn't make sense. Xerxes didn't really like or care for him. Why would it be Xerxes? After the dinner, the huge crowd was broken up and put in rooms. It was time for a word game. They did never have I ever. They started off cute but turned sexual fast.

"_Never have I ever kissed a boy."_

One out of ten fingers out for Vincent

"_Never have I ever kissed a girl."_

Two out of ten.

"_Never have I ever baked."_

Three out of ten.

"_Never have I ever "harassed" Gil in any sort of way"_

Four out of ten.

"_Never have I ever received a blow job."_

Five out of ten.

"_Never have I ever had a sibling"_

Six out of ten.

"_Never have I ever had sex with a man."_

Seven out of ten.

"_Never have I ever ate Gil's cooking."_

Eight out of ten.

"_Never have I ever sexually fantasied about someone in this room."_

Nine out of ten.

Nine out of ten fingers out down, and it was now Vincent's turn. Everyone noticed how many fingers Vincent already had down. He thought for a moment. "Never have I ever actually been in love." Vincent said depressingly. Oz and Gil were the only ones to put a finger down. Everyone awed at Vincent though.

"_Never have I ever been able to cook." _

Ten out of ten. Vincent was out, so he put his hands on the table. After this game was over, It was a game of would you rather. That game went by quite fast because people lost interest. It was now around midnight and people were served tea, sweets, and cards. The cards were meant for the people who were trying to find out who their notes earlier were from. Vincent ended up getting two.

"_Yes, he's right in front of you. He's the one you caught staring, he's the one who back handedly complimented. He's the one who has shut you down many times before. Now look at him, and tell me you don't see the last clues there."_

"_When you puzzle it together. Don't hesitate. He's waiting. Just grab him by the collar and kiss him!"_

Vincent looked up, and saw Xerxes. He was reading through his cards, so he had his glasses on. So he had glasses. He was eating cake at the same time, that explains as sweet as cake, and he only had one eye which made it stronger than the other eye which is now gone. It _was _Xerxes! Vincent smiled and got up. "Hey Break, can I ask you to step outside with me for a sec?" Vincent asked politely. Xerxes blinked curiously, and walked out to the hall, away from the laughing and nosey people. He kept the door open a crack, just so they can walk back in without much of a noise if he was wrong. Vincent grabbed Xerxes by the jacket and kissed him deeply. Xerxes didn't hesitate, he wrapped his arms around Vincent's neck and kissed back. When they pulled away Xerxes whispered, "Congratulations mousey mousey. You finally caught me." Xerxes eye was seductive and his smile had its normal creepy mysterious edge. "So all the teasing?" Vincent asked. "I just wanted a little of your attention." Xerxes confessed before kissing Vincent. By the time the two walked back in, hand in hand, there were more cards in front of their seats. Most reading some sort of congratulations and good luck. The most touching one for Vincent was Gil's though…

"_I knew how much you loved Xerxes, but we wanted making you two coming together special like me and Oz had. Now I have comfort knowing you won't be alone… ~Gilbert" _

Vincent took his card, and wrote on it before passing it across to Xerxes.

"_I love you." _

Xerxes had no more cards so he wrote on the same card:

"_I love you too."_

When Xerxes went to pass it back over, Vincent put his hand over Xerxes', stopping him mid note passing. They both looked at each other and smiled. Some other people gave them another card that they didn't use. And the couple was surprised that they sent the same thing to each other:

"_You're what I've been looking for."_


End file.
